


some domestic ryuunagi fluff

by seraphic_pastel



Series: IDOLiSH7 Oneshots [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Challenge Works! AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_pastel/pseuds/seraphic_pastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nagi waits for Ryuu to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some domestic ryuunagi fluff

**Author's Note:**

> So in this, Ryuu is working while Nagi is studying in a university, so basically he doesn't have a job yet.

Nagi sighed as he held his _Magical✰Cocona_ body pillow close to his chest as he watched the latest episode of _Magical✰Cocona_. Here he was, waiting for his darling boyfriend to come home from his work as a make-up artist. He often worked late into the night as he was a professional who often stood as stand by at some movie or drama sets and worked night shifts mostly.

'If only he didn't work the night shifts...' the blond-haired male thought as he cuddled the body pillow more ferociously, burying his face into the soft material. As selfish as it sounded, he wanted to spend some quality time with him. The blue-eyed otaku really missed sharing soft, chaste kisses while watching anime or cuddling on the bed when they didn't feel like doing anything else. He missed looking into those amber eyes, playing with soft, brown hair and snuggling into the large, broad, tan chest of his boyfriend.   
Nagi often stayed up late waited for him, and like always, he soon succumbed to slumber.

No sooner had Nagi fell asleep, Ryuunosuke came home, unlocking and opening the door to find his adorable, dorky otaku of a boyfriend sound asleep on the plush couch in the living room, his favourite anime playing on the screen of the television. Sighing, he switched off the tv and gently lifted his boyfriend up bridal style, which succeeded in waking the blonde up as gentle as it was. Nagi gave a weak and tired smile and Ryuu smiled in return, before pecking the sleepy male on the lips.

"Didn't I tell you not to stay up late waiting for me again?" asked the brunet, sighing while carrying Nagi to the bedroom. "But I wanted to, I missed our time together..." The blue-eyed male protested weakly as he was laid down on their shared bed. The amber-eyed man chuckled before giving his boyfriend a peck on the forehead. "I'm going to go take a shower. I have a day off tomorrow so we can spend it catching up on our quality time, hm?"

Hearing this sentence had Nagi bolting up to sit on the bed as he watched Ryuu walk into the bathroom before laying back down and trying to sleep, his face as red as it was on the day the amber-eyed male asked him out.

'Maybe we should catch up on quality time tomorrow, it is our anniversary after all,' was Nagi's last thought before he closed his eyes and slept.


End file.
